Jack-Bots
Jack-Bots are Jack Spicer's regularly occurring minions in the Xiaolin series. He customized them in different shapes, weapons and forms to better suit his needs or wants. Information The Jack-Bots were various robots created by Jack Spicer and had been upgraded many times and had many various forms. Each kind of Jack-Bot had its own abilities and weaknesses. Jack was inspired by many animals and characters of the series to make Jack-Bots similar to them (like Wuya-Bots). List of Jack-Bots Jack-Bot Customary Jack-Bot created and used most frequently. It had hands with long and sharp, metallic claws that could cut even rock and stone. Blade Jack-Bots Similar to the normal Jack-Bot though it did not have hands, it had blades. The blades could cut rock and stone and in some cases, even metal. Gun Bots Same as the regular Jack-Bot but instead of having hands, it had a gun that could be shot out of its chest. The gun could shoot powerful lasers that could destroy almost every material. The could also charge their attacks. Hound-Bots Main article: Hound-bots Same as the Jack-Bot but it did not attack. These were made solely for scaring Katnappe's cats. It resembled a dog. Giant Jack Bot The Jack-Bot that was used by Jack which was very gigantic, it could shoot lasers and blasts, and could even be used as a train. It was one of Jack's most powerful Jack-Bots. Due to its size, his laser beams were bigger and more powerful than the laser beams of the Gun Bots. Soda Bot A non-combatant bot with a soda dispenser and paper cup dispenser in its chest; the selections include Ginger Ale. Yes-Bot The Yes-Bot was a bot made for Jack Spicer. It was meant to always acknowledge Jack and to agree with his ideas. It was designed more like a butler rather than the other Jack-Bots. Wuya-Bot Smaller bots made to look like Wuya in her ghostly form and spray an oil-like substance out of her ghostly hair or tentacles. Winged Jack-Bot : They were Jack-Bots with the ability to fly at very high speeds. They were made by a very tough metal and they usually crushed on the monks to put them on defense. Regenerating Jack-Bot By far, the most dangerous Jack-Bots that Jack has ever been capable of mass producing. These Jack-Bots are three times larger than Jack's normal Jack-Bots, with deeper voices and interchangeable limbs. The most distinct feature about these Bots are the processors built into every limb. This allows for the discarded limbs of Jack-Bots whose bodies were destroyed to form an equally, if not more powerful Bot by combining the limbs together, or by adding extra severed limbs onto a surviving body for extra firepower and dexterity. The Guard-Bot variations come with legs. Chameleon-Bot : Jack's most powerful Jack-Bot. A humanoid robot, that could transform into anyone at will and pretend that it is someone else. It was also incredibly strong and durable too. Cheerleader-Bots : Robots with the appearance and the personality of teenage cheerleaders. They used to shout "Go, Evil, Go!". They had superhuman strength and durability. Robo-Jack Spicer : A robot with the same appearance and personality of Jack Spicer. It had also enhanced strength and durability. It could also fix itself if a part of his body was broken. F-Bot : A robot that was designed to be Jack Spicer's personal chef. Did You Know...? Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Category:Xiaolin Showdown Minions Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Minions Category:Xiaolin Showdown Category:Minions Category:Characters Category:Xiaolin Showdown Characters Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Characters Category:Villains Category:Robots